


Sight of Snow

by ArcanaHeart



Series: Country Gods [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1920s, America is MomErica, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Country Gods - Freeform, Dreams, Hands, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Inktober 2019, Jack Of All Trades (country god), Jack is a good boi, Late but whatever, North Family, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV switches around, Parties, Party, Sickness, Snow, The dreams are tho, Timeskip, blizzard, but he doesn't know how to not make Nevada to stay in place, cause they aint a snitch, except who, future reading, hah, no, prove me wrong, switches around, the card, they tell everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: Nevada hadn't want to believe it, but it was happening in front of his eyes.The warnings were true. No matter how much he wished and scratched away at his arms reopening old wounds and creating new ones, the scene in front of him wouldn't go away.It wasn't the first time that Malachi hated his ability of seeing into the future.





	Sight of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Nevada and Alaska is not my state ocs, they belong to the wonderful Red on discord!  
I got their permission to borrow their characters in this story, so don't yell at me please. 
> 
> Also, I don't own Hetalia!
> 
> No hate comments, they will be removed! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nowadays, you would always find Nevada shuffling his cards, eyes casted into the distance with that seemingly permanent nervous expression of his.

Those that knew the state well enough would know the seer was pondering deeply about the vague warnings he had received from the cards. They also knew not to ask him about it since he would always dodge the topic with determination. Though sometimes Malachi would bring it up - indirectly, of course - that was only what they would get from his prophetic warnings

\----

"That's a lot of snow in the future," Nevada had offhandedly muttered when Alaska had cheerily mentioned the weather patterns for her land, and there would be more snow than the last decade at the 50+ States' meeting. Anya was too elated and was in a good mood so she brushed off her brother's comment. She had just chirped with a nod, "I'm so glad that snow is going to pile up more!"

\----

Malachi and the rest of the world knew that America was getting sick and was not getting better. But the States' mother had insisted on going to the annual dance party in his condition. Doggedly ignoring the others' warnings that he should rest, the personification of United States had gotten the others to relent and allow him to join the dance party.  
The dance party was a party only for the personifications. The only kind where they could come together and not fight or put on a play for their leaders. Everyone took turns hosting for the parties, even the states, provinces, and micronations did as well.

This year, Nevada was the host, and the party was themed 1920s.  
The music was playing, giving everything a fast paced feeling to it, making people dance quicker and more energetic.  
America was dressed in a flapper's dress, hat, jewelries and all. Even the makeup was there, accenturing his facial features, making the two lovers of his - Russia and South Italy - go crazy over him. He was having a grand ol' time dancing on the floor with everyone else, ever so switching partners with each spin or twirl. Alfred was now spinning away from his two lovers, just out of reach of Russia's hands and Lovino's kisses.

It seems like Alfred has now chosen Nevada as his next dance partner, as Malachi's hands was grabbed and was whisked away in a simple spinning dance. Nothing like the 1920s swing style of dance. Now Nevada was up close with his mother, swinging away without a care in the world. He could also see how Alfred's makeup skills came in handy for this type of dance, but Malachi could also see how America's face was too pale. It was unnatural so, with how tan Alfred's skin was. _Too unnatural_, Malachi's mind screamed at him. 

Soon the duo slowed down to a stop, Alfred's rapidly paling skin was _not good at all. _America started to bow inward on himself, face contorting. Nevada looked at his mother and his brows furrowed together, and uttered a single word that wouldn't make anyone bat an eye to. 

_"Mom?"_

America didn't respond, but he did look at Nevada with that too pale face, and one of Nevada's hand went grab Alfred's shoulders and felt him trembling. One of his mother's hand touched Nevada's hands on his shoulders and Nevada _hated_ the expression of Alfred's eyes were saying to him. Then America completely collapsed into Nevada's arms, and Malachi couldn't comprehend what was happening for a moment. And then two, before tears started to well up in his honey whiskey brown eyes and he screamed. 

Screamed as he held America's prone form in his arms and it was heart wrenching if you were there to see it. It nearly looked like a son was crying over his dead mother, if there wasn't any blood on Nevada's white dress shirt. 

** _"DoN'T LEAVE! PLEASE, MOM!"_ **

** _\----_ **

New York had noticed that their state sibling was becoming more and more reserved as the winter scene continued to drag on well over into when springtime was suppose to come around. When the animals were supposed to come out and be the creatures they were as Nature made them to be. Just as things were supposed to be, but. Winter was still dragging on, and springtime was taking its time to arrive. 

They nudged Nevada from his absent stares into the scene outside of the large window that overtook the entire wall of one of the states' houses. The scene outside of the house was of snow gently falling onto the thick layers of snow that covered the green grass and made trees devoid of leaves. Orchid sighed at the bareness of the scene and turned to look at Malachi who was still staring out of the window but his eyes weren't glazed over, a sign of that he was roused out of his deep thoughts. 

"Hot chocolate?" New York held out a cup of warm hot chocolate that was still steaming with few marshmallows in it. The cup was also the other state's favorite, a rubix cube with stars all around it and the moon above the cube. Nevada had said it was an one-of-a-kind when Orchid had asked him about it. 

"Sure," Malachi blinked as he grabbed the cup of hot chocolate, still sitting in his chair and glanced at the window as he sipped at the liquid gingerly. 

New York sighed again at Nevada's actions and took a long swing of his drink - also hot chocolate - before speaking up. 

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" 

"That," Orchid tipped their chin forward at Nevada's gestures of staring out of the window. "Staring out of the window."

Nevada grimaced and put the cup of hot chocolate down in his laps that was crossed like a pretzel. "...It's nothing." 

That was a load of bullshit and Malachi knew it as well. "That's bullshit."

Orchid was not going to beat around the bush at all, and honestly? Being blunt helped to smooth over issues. Or didn't, but whatever.

Nevada jerked back slightly at Orchid's blunt swearing. Usually the Yorker didn't swear but unless it was serious then they did swear. "Wha-"

"You ain't so subtle in your ways of avoiding the snow. I, along with everyone else, keep finding you here in this room, watching the snow fall with that damn look of yours. It's starting to worry some of us. What the hell is going on?" Orchid turned fully to glare at Nevada. Honestly, didn't the airhead know that he could rely on his family of his problems?

Nevada grimaced again and looked out of the window, as if there was someone out there that could be listening onto their conversation. As if, Orchid internally scoffed but repeated themselves. "Why don't you like winter anymore? I know the season's longer than usual, but that doesn't mean you go around moping!"

"I- well, you're right about that.." Nevada sighed. Then he looked back at Orchid with a look that the other state knew far too well. It was the look of a person who had saw the battlefield several times in a row, and was about to enter it again. Only, there wasn't a war to fight. There hadn't been a war for a while now, so _why_ was Chi Chi looking like that?

"I don't want to see you all disappearing is all."

That, for some reason made a chill run up Orchid's spine. They were silent for a while before nodding. "Alright, that's reasonable but you got to come into the living room. Florida made a fool of himself again and Mom's rattling him out of his body!"

Nevada's responding groan only made New York quirk a smile in return as they turned around to leave the window room. 

\----

_It was all coming true,_ Nevada thought despairingly. 

The scene in front of him was something to bear a witness to. None of the wars he had been through could hold a torch to this at all. No, it wouldn't at all.

He knew the cards were vague and had warned him of this, but Nevada had never expected _this_ to happen. 

The cards had told Nevada that there would be a great betrayal of someone close to him, there would be several foreboding events in his and as well everyone else's futures. It was also accompanied with the death card, which unsettled him greatly. Did that mean someone would die or disappear if it meant the nations? It was all too vague even for the cards.

It was good thing that he had dreams to rely on as well. 

But alas, they too, was fucking vague as well. 

But the dream had Malachi in a field of snow with several others of the North Family there as well. All of the states, provinces, Canada, America, along with the Nordics were there with Nevada, but they were all sitting on the field of snow as if it was instead springtime. All of them were chattering to each other and even _Florida_ wasn't causing chaos for once. They were content to be chattering with each other with amicable hand gestures and facial expressions. None of them seem to noticed the giant blizzard coming towards them all. 

All except Nevada. 

Nevada saw the blizzard inching forward to the family and the state tried to shout towards them, trying his hardest to warn them. But it seemed like none of them heard the state's sound of alarm. All of them seemed to have not noticed Nevada at all as well. The panicking state glanced back and the blizzard was much, _much closer than before._

Suddenly a thought hit Nevada in the head, _'Where was Sweden?'_

The nation was nowhere to be seen but there was a faint figure standing in the heart of the blizzard. Malachi couldn't tell at all. Then the figure disappeared along with the rest of the North Family, the harsh blizzard of snow and icicles overtaking the seer's sight. Panicking even more so, Nevada turned around in every direction he thought the others might've gone, but none of them were in his limited vision. 

Malachi cried out for Alaska, and Hawaii as well for America. Shouting their names over and over again until his voice went hoarse. He kept walking through the blizzard blinded by the whiteness of the snow and was gaining cuts from the sharp icicles. 

Then inky black hands that seemed to be paper like but were strong enough to hold the state in place after grabbing him from from ground. There were words being said in his ears but they were drowned out by the howls of the blizzard. Nevada had cried out at being pulled immobile but that soon faded into silence as warm hands caressed his face and soft, blooming light started to fill his vision. It was so soft that it nearly hurted his eyes after having looking at the pale whiteness of the blizzard. 

**_"I will be back, Jack will take care of you. Please stay safe, Chi Chi."_** The mysterious light murmured, its warm, and soft light started to brighten even more so that Nevada had to shut his eyes, and the howls of the blizzard dying down for a moment. But only for a moment before it rose to loud, shrieking sounds that was unnatural. Unnatural shrieks of anger towards the intervention of the warm light in front of the state. 

A harsh yank from the ink black hands sent the state flying towards the ground. Away from the warm light that was cradling his face when Nevada was stabbed by England during the Revolutionary War. The ground gave away to deep chasm of darkness and that was the end of the dream. 

The dream had warned him that Sweden would start everything. 

Everything of the end. 

Nevada just wishes he didn't have to do this again. 


End file.
